ETL projects involve complex logic and a large number of jobs and other objects. For example, each project may include 100 to 1000 jobs and other objects. Effective and quality delivery demands disciplined coding. Software developers drawing from different experiences may generate undisciplined coding of low quality. Low quality code has defects and experiences malfunctions, which leads to increased cost and time requirements to rework the code to fix the defects. In the long run, low quality code leads to a lower client confidence in the developers' ability to deliver quality code, which impacts the reputation of the developers. For any project, code quality standards are set before development activities start. The standards specify how to name objects, the best coding practices to be followed, etc. Low quality code still results when developers do not comply with the standards. Not complying with the standards may result from various reasons, including the lack of experience of a developer, the developer being unaware of the relevance of a particular standard and its impact, and/or overlooking a standard by mistake. Overlooking a standard is the most common source of non-compliance with the standards because it is easy for a developer to miss one of the hundreds of standards that may be set for a particular project. Known techniques for addressing non-compliance with the standards are reviews (e.g., peer reviews, group reviews, etc.). Reviews in ETL projects are mostly manual processes. Manual reviews of hundreds of standards are time consuming processes and can be difficult to execute in ETL projects with aggressive timelines. Even if manual reviews are done, reviewers can make mistakes similar to the developers by overlooking some of the standards. With only manual reviews in place, it is difficult to assure a 100% adherence to standards and the quality of deliverables is always at risk.